Out In The Rain
by Pedantic Cake
Summary: Upon a rainy day, Samantha realises that the world is a lot bigger than it was on the Moon.


When Samantha woke up that morning she felt stiff and heavy, as though gravity was weighing her down. Maybe it was a normal feeling for an old man's body, she thought to herself. Although once she opened her eyes, the world felt larger –maybe it was the house they found, or maybe it was always this empty feeling. How they found this old house was a miracle, but Samantha forgot about the details of how she and her three new allies had found themselves grounded back on Earth. She still felt weighed down by their final stance on the moon, each small movement feeling strained. It spread from her fingers to her arms, all the way down her back as she attempted to sit herself up. Samantha remembered very little of how they were last scavenging for whatever they could find to overpower the teleporter, it was a desperate plan but it was all they had left until their oxygen had ran out. Dempsey was quite the quick thinker under pressure, much to the child's surprise. Although whenever Samantha tried to fill in the details of what happened in between and afterwards, everything felt fuzzy. She recalled nothing but blues and whispers. It made little sense to her, she found it frustrating. She was trapped in the body of their enemy, a tall man eyes sunk into his skull, yet she still felt as small as a child. Nothing was making sense. She remembered coming down to Earth and finding this house, yet everything was spinning and she felt so small. Was Richtofen shorter than she remembered? She left her bed, making an effort not to fall. Gripping her bed for support, Samantha noted on how isolated she felt in this abandoned room - photos sprawled along the draws by the window, dust settling on them due to their neglect. The more Samantha found herself staring, she found herself still with guilt, causing her eyes to prick with tears. She caused all this, she told herself, all this damage over a desperate attempt at revenge. There was a justice in it though, it was her father's dying wish after all, yet she could not rid of this guilt that rested upon her. She jerked her head away from the window, paying attention to the violent patter of rain. There was calmness to the rain, and Samantha liked to dream of feeling with her actual body again. With a forced step, Samantha made her way out of the door, noting on how smaller her hands seemed, and how everything was so big. Even the closed door felt that it was looming over her once she left the room.

It wasn't until she found herself staring up at Takeo that she there was something off. No one looked up towards Takeo unless they were a child; he was many things and tall was not one of them. Samantha burrowed her brows together, disregarding the greeting from the man in front of her. She raised her hand to her face and pulled on her cheek, it felt softer than she remembered for a supposedly old man. Another hand rose to where her hair should be, pulling on the knots and tangles that she felt. This was not possible. This was a cruel dream. A cruel, cruel dream to entertain her ill mind. There was no way for her to be back in her body. Samantha was so consumed in her thoughts that she nearly forgot about Takeo, who stood there with a look of concern on his face. Without much thought she grabbed Takeo's hand and placed it on her head. Her eyes didn't dare to meet his stare; she didn't want it to be him to tell her it was a dream.

"Child, is everything alright?"

Samantha merely smiled at him, before rushing past him to go outside.

There wasn't much of a reason to be out in the rain, especially with the Earth being as it is. Yet Samantha loved it. The touch of the rain pattering against her skin, the coldness she felt as her dress would stick against her arms and sore legs. Even the feeling of her nose turning bright red and runny brought her a sense of joy. She knelt next to the sprouts of grass and flowers that she noticed, touching the grass and even the patches of mud around it. Rolling the mud between her fingers, she didn't even fuss over bits of it getting under her nails. The light purple from the small flower caught her attention, wide eyes focused on how the petals opened themselves, soaking in the rain with her. The feeling of anything was so foreign, Samantha found herself shocked at how the hard ground under her feet could cause them to ache, or how rain would always hold that fresh feeling that managed to clear her nose. She turned to see Takeo stood by the door, under what remained of the door canopy to keep out of the rain.

"Samantha what on earth are you doing?" he asked, clearly not amused by Samantha's venture outside.

"What?" she called back, her voice hoarse from the lack of use it had for so long. She saw Takeo roll his eyes, and after a short moment of silence, he made his way towards her.

"You know," he began, his voice a lot softer now, "you'll catch a death of a cold if you're out here any longer"

"I know, wouldn't that be great?" The thought of something like a cold made a smile tug on her face. She would feel hot and cold all at once, and her own throat would feel a little less bad than it already does. Takeo looked at her in confusion, much to Samantha's amusement. A silence settled between the two, both letting themselves get soaked to the bone. Samantha didn't know why Takeo was still there, as he was not fond of the idea of a cold, or getting wet in the rain for that matter. It wasn't until he mentioned something about how small a tree was from where they stood that Samantha realised that he was still there.

"I think it looks big, but everything looks big now, even _you_ look big now" Samantha finally said, she noted how the tree looked so dark against the reds and oranges of the sky, reaching towards the rain. She had a faint memory of how trees should look against the sky, but it had been so long she couldn't even remember how blue the sky used to be. Takeo let out a rare chuckle.

"I think we should go back inside before we catch our deaths"

"But I like feeling cold" Samantha turned to him, her smile gone at the suggestion.

"And I'm just as sure that you'll like feeling warm as much as you do cold," Takeo said back, a hint of amusement in his voice. It was strange to see Samantha acting like a child. With a defeated sigh, she followed him back inside the house, watching her feet as she made her way to the door. She had almost forgotten what warmth was.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to be very honest here, I didn't really put much thought into how Sam got back into her body, or how they got back to the Earth. It was just a spur of the moment sort of thing for me to write, and the world needs more Samantha centric fics. Thanks for reading and critiques are appreciated too!**_


End file.
